The candlemaker
by BashyBunny
Summary: Eren won't stop making candles no matter what anyone says, the reason dating back to 5 years ago. He was 15 years old when he met Levi while selling candles. At first all he felt for the man was respect and admiration but when the man starts buying candles from him everyday, is respect and admiration the only things he will feel?


Hi guys! This will be my first contribution to the Snk fandom. I'm sorry if it's a bit crappy or if there are any mistakes. Kindly please review and tell me what you think :)

* * *

The candlemaker

* * *

Eren Jaeger yawns as he stretches his body to wake up. It was a new day and he had to set to work right away.

His daily routine composed of waking up, washing up, eating breakfast and then going to the academy. The moment Eren arrives home he'll sell the candles he made on the weekends and then he proceeds to eat dinner, do his assignments and go to sleep. He led a simple life. He didn't actually have to sell candles, his father had a job but he couldn't bring himself to stop selling candles no matter what anyone said. The reason dating back to 5 years ago, when the whole country was involved in war and the time when Levi was still there.

* * *

15 year old Eren Jaeger could be seen outside his house selling candles, but since it was still early in the morning, he had no customers. So with nothing else to do, he decided to think about what was happening around him. War was raging on in all parts of the country, so all places were somehow affected, including the place he was staying in, Shiganshina. Shiganshina was enclosed in a huge wall measuring about 50 meters in length. When war broke out everyone inside the wall was safe because damage was hardly done to the thick and huge wall and the gate leading inside and outside wouldn't be budging soon either.

That was what everyone thought; they hadn't expected the enemy to be ready with a lot of bombs. No matter how sturdy the wall and gate is, nothing would stand strong if it was being bombed everyday with at least 5 different kinds of bombs. Luckily they had underestimated the strength of the wall and were now lacking in bombs to throw. But everyone knew that they would soon send reinforcements and then they would start bombing again. So while the enemy had stopped attacking, Shiganshina's fighting force, the survey corps decided to attack. So as to surprise their enemy, they decided to attack from above.

The current situation of the war was that both sides were equally losing and winning and since Eren's parents were busy helping out other people, he decided to continue his father's candle making business. Candle making may be out of Eren's comfort zone but since it was a huge help to his family, he decided to forgo all his negative thoughts about the job and just do it.

Eren was snapped back to reality when a young man with dark hair and pale skin came up to him and just scowled at him. Honestly Eren didn't know what the man wanted and when the man saw the look of confusion on Eren's face, he grabbed Eren by the collar and shook him.

"Are you stupid or are just you blind?" The man asked Eren in such a commanding voice that he wasn't sure if it was a command or a question.

Eren had just snapped out of his thoughts so he was slightly out of it.

_What? Does this man want to pick a fight or-_

The thought hit him like a truck.

_Damn! This man could be a customer...I am so stupid._

Eren gathered all his courage to talk and asked the man the question he was supposed to ask moments earlier.

"S-sir would you like to buy some candles?" The man dropped Eren and scoffed.

"Took you long enough to figure it out brat"

Eren immediately gave the man a glare but immediately regretted it since his glare was no match for the one the man was giving him.

"S-so how many candles would you like sir?" Eren avoided the man's eyes and tried not to look nervous, although failing miserably.

"Four candles" the man answered, the flash of sadness on his face went unnoticed by the extremely nervous Eren.

Eren quickly packed the candles and handed it over to the man who immediately took off after getting his change and the candles. Eren gasped when the man turned and left for only then did he notice that the man had the wings of freedom imprinted on his back.

_Damn! I didn't notice that the man was a part of the survey corps! If I had noticed sooner maybe I would've been able to act a little smarter and maybe...I could've wished him luck. After all, everyone here doesn't pay attention to them; they treat the soldiers as if they were nothing more but the fighting and defending force. They forget that these soldiers are scared too and they probably have their own families. If I get to see that man again or any soldier I'llnever forget to greet them and wish them good luck.  
_

Although Eren didn't know that his wish was getting fulfilled soon...

End of chapter

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
